


Goodnight, Sweetheart

by NataliaSteven



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I'm so sorry, Natasha is so precious and no one can ever tell me otherwise, Steve is my child, This better not happen for real, You May Cry, i wanted to write something sad, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaSteven/pseuds/NataliaSteven
Summary: Kinda not based off of any real plot, but starts out with an argument about Steve going on a mission alone to try to get rid of/ solve issues with people from Natasha's dark past, she follows him, and let's just things just don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! To any of you who read and enjoyed my first fic, sorry this next short one took forever to post. I've been working on so many ideas and couldn't focus and work on just one. This ended up being the winner (mainly because I wrote it on a sick day, bored out of my brains and all sad after watching my fav in another show die.) so enjoy! :)

“I don’t know what you’re planning. Or what effect that may have on this, but I do know that I want no  part of it.”  
“Nat.”  
“No!” I shouted.  
“If you want to risk your life on a, a wild card by all means go ahead. But do not for a second believe that I will still be here when or if you come back.”  
“I’ve been on dangerous missions before. I always come back.”  
“But what if you don’t? I won’t have you risking your life for me.”  I shouted.  
“I’m not giving you an option. I don’t care what may happen. If I get hurt, or die, even if I never see you again.Ifyou’re alive, it will have been worth it.”  
“I sure hope you believe that.” I said. Then I stormed out of the room.   
No goodbye.   
No passionate kiss farewell.  
I just; left.   
He didn't even know how I felt, I hadn't told him. Surely he had known by then, but that's the time you tell people those types of things. Like, when the girl is getting on a plane and the guys is like "no I love you"they kiss and she stays; just like that. I should've have done that. But should have's and would have's aren't worth much,now are they?  
Sometimes, you wonder if a conversation you have with someone will be your last. If their lasting thought of you is based upon the words you just said, would you be okay with that?   
“Would you?” I asked myself as the cold air hit my skin, and my tears seemed to freeze on my cheeks.  
“Would you?” 

At the "Meeting Place"

I followed him. It was stupid, I know. I knew. I was waiting in the shadows. Watching him. Nothing was happening.   
No one was there.  
He stood there. Looking, waiting, but no one was coming. The people he was dealing with, I’d had experience. They came when they wanted. Or they sent someone to clean up the mess whatever poor soul was stupid enough to arrange a meeting had made. He was trying to save me. Make it so they could never hurt me again. But it never should have been him out there, it should have been me.   
Before I knew it, four men were around him. One stood out from the rest; stood out to me. He never used his real name in any of our..er..correspondences. And no one had been able to find him. Not that there really was anyone left to find him; I was the sole survivor as far as I knew. The rest had been assassinated; knowing too much, and the rest, hadn’t even made it that far. He took his time with me.   
I don’t know why.   
Maybe to torture me.  
Well, it worked.  
They greeted each other, odd. Surely neither of them expect to leave this meeting alive, or they wouldn’t have come. He appeared to have said something, something that made Steve practically fuming with rage. In a flash he had thrown his shield into the man’s neck; hard. It cut clean through and bounced off the car behind back to him. Blood spewed from the man’s neck as the head flew to the ground and rolled to Steve’s feet. He held the shield up to block the rain of bullets that followed. I should have moved, I should have done something, but I was frozen. He wouldn’t have wanted me too. And somehow, that will had my feet stuck to the ground. This was my mess, my responsibility, why did he have to go and make it his?  
He took down the three men with ease; frightening ease. I had seen him kill before, but never with that look in his eyes. The blue orbs that I had become so familiar to seeing burn with love, and kindness, showed only hatred, and some form of satisfaction.   
“So it’s just done?” I thought.  
“This battle we’ve been fighting for months ends with the seemingly insignificant death of four men?”  
“Steve!” I cry out, stupidly allowing myself to believe it was all over. That we could be happy.  
He looked up at me with joy, before his face fell dark with fear.  
“Natasha, run!”  
I stopped in my tracks.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s a trap, they said you were here, they said they would make you suffer! Nat, listen to m-”  
He was cut off as a loud shot pierced the air and hit him in the chest. It took a moment to register. Even as my scream echoed off the walls of the alley and my feet pounded against the pavement as I ran to him; it didn’t feel real. The blood dripping from him and forming a pool on the cement wasn’t there. It was just me and him. Even as the life drained out of him I didn’t stop running. I finally slide up by his side.  
“Steve..”  
“Natasha... I..”  
“No. Stop that. You’re not saying goodbye. You are not leaving do you hear me?” I said, voice cracking.   
I couldn’t even convince myself.  
“Nat, let me talk…”  
“Don’t, you’re wasting energy.”  
“Natasha I love you.”  
“Steve, no, no you can’t leave me here you..you can’t just sacrifice yourself for me!”  
“It was either me, or you. I could never live on if you died.”  
“And you think I can? Just go on knowing your blood is on my hands?”  
“Nat, I’ve done it before. I couldn’t do it again.”  
I put my hands on the wound, trying to make the bleeding stop.  
It didn’t work.  
Nothing was working.  
“I’m not as strong as you.” I cried. Tears began pouring down my cheeks as I watched him bleed in front of me.  
“No; you’re stronger.” He uttered, blood dripping from his nose.  
“Steve, Steve? I love you, Steve you can’t go, I love you! Don’t leave me!!” I shouted at him. He put his hand up to my cheek and wiped away a tear, beckoning me into his arms. I fell onto his shoulder sobbing, and he put his hand on my back for comfort.  
“I have to. It was the only way they would leave you be…” he uttered.  
I couldn’t respond, I could only sit there in his embrace and try to process what was happening.  
“I love you, Natasha. I love you so much…”He mumbled, and I sat up to see a tear roll down his cheek as he looked to me; heartbroken.  
“The worst part about all this; is having to watch you suffer.”  
I stared into his eyes, and pulled his face up to mine. I had heard that it wasn’t the first kisses that matter so much as the last. Looking at his face in my hands I knew that to be true. I would never love again. I would live, for his sake, but never again would I feel for someone what I had allowed myself to feel for him.  
“Goodnight sweetheart.” He said. I had never been one for that kind of nickname, but the beauty in its meaning brought on a whole new wave of tears.  
“Goodnight, my dear.” I said.  
He smiled, and I smiled through the pain; for his sake.  
As he drew his last breath, I felt a part of me go with him. I don’t know what it was, but looking down at his lifeless body, I felt empty. I stood up and looked around. Men began to surround me, with guns far larger than mine. But I had something they didn’t; pain. Pain, and rage. I looked down down next to him, and saw his shield that had been by his side through it all lying soaked in his blood. It truly had been through everything with him; it had been his protector. As his partner that was supposed to be me, but instead I was the reason he had died. I had failed at my job. The shield was part of him; a part that I couldn’t bring myself to leave. I stared at it for a moment more, before picking it up and sliding my forearm into the designated place.  
“We said we would make you suffer.” a voice from the crowd called.  
“Which one of you did this?” I screamed, rising to take my typical confident stance in front of them. The only differences were in my face, normally confident and arrant, then tear stained and painting a picture agony and torment.  
“You’ll never know.” one of them said.   
I didn’t need to know which, I just needed to know it was one of them. If they didn’t feel like telling me who, fine. Knowing it was someone there saved me a hell of a lot of time tracking him down.  
I then smiled.   
I knew it scared them, it scared myself. I could sense it looked as Steve’s eyes had after killing those men; empty, and burning with vengeance.   
“Well then. I’ll just have to kill all of you.”


End file.
